<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey &amp; Guitar by KilljoyFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465295">Whiskey &amp; Guitar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyFlower/pseuds/KilljoyFlower'>KilljoyFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilljoyFlower/pseuds/KilljoyFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Stevie went to a bar after the Djent 2019 competition. They got a little drunk, and Stevie invited Jared to sleepover at his house. Tender is the night...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Dines/Stevie T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whiskey &amp; Guitar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Updated on April 5th: I wanted to delete this fanfic because in Stevie's latest video, he indicated that he is supportive of the independence of Hong Kong. This hurt my feelings as a Chinese. He used to be my favorite YouTuber, but not anymore. However, the reason why this story is still here is that I put my time and effort into it, and I want more people to just simply have fun reading it. Also, I want this to be a reminder of the unforgettable times that I had when he meant something to me. That's all I want to say.]</p><p>In the past month,  I have had so many difficult times, and even depression. Stevie has brought me so much joy; and occasionally, guitar stuff. My leisure time and even my state of mind wouldn't have been the same without his fabulous videos. So I want to dedicate this fanfic to him, though I know that most people who know him and Jared don't visit this website. </p><p>I don't know Jared very well, so the references in the story mainly come from Stevie's channel and their hilarious "react to react" shenanigans. </p><p>My motive of writing it is a scene, where Jared lights a joint on the bed, and Stevie lies next to him. It is decadent and amorous. However, as I gradually wrote the story, I abandoned the scene, cut off the intimate/explicit stuff, and decided to make it poetic and romantically ambiguous. The main reason is that I believe I should have respect for these two people. If I just "force" them to do the things that they will never, ever do, which they will probably feel disgusted at, I am not a decent fan. This is just my point of view. I am in no way judging people who write intimate scenes. Hell, I love those scenes so much. But these two are living people. They are not characters on the silver screen. Anyway, this is against my original idea but I like how it turned out very much. Small bars, whiskey, dim lights, and the night. These are my favorite elements, which give the story a tender atmosphere.</p><p>About their relationship. As you can see, they both have feelings for each other, but Jared's are definitely a little stronger and more romantic-wise than Stevie's. He wants to get closer to Stevie and take care of him, even though he makes fun of him all the time. The sarcasm is in his nature, but he sometimes is sarcastic to conceal his love for Stevie. Stevie, on the other hand, basically treats Jared as a dear friend whom he can hang out with, which may make the story sadder if others were to write it. I want to create a relationship that is above friendship, but way below the stage where they would say the word "love". Yes, Jared loves Steve, but that feeling isn't that intense, and he won't admit it even if he feels like he is in love. Because he knows that he will probably lose Steve once he confesses. In conclusion, you can totally consider this "couple" as a pair of really, really close friends.</p><p>Lastly, thank you for your patience, and have a good time reading this story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon. Let's grab a drink. It was so exhausting to get rid of all the sand from the chinks of the guitars." Jared said, "Old place? Heard they bought a new batch of Single Malt Whiskey." Steve thought for a little while, "Deal. I'm gonna get my jacket." Jared saw him bending over to search in the closet, with his waistline showing subtly under a Metallica T-shirt. "Don't you choose that puffy coat that you wore in that Drake video! It doesn't suit you at all." Steve curled his lips. Jared thought he would make a funny face, but he just smiled, "Fine, fashion icon."</p><p>They were a little too late – it was the bar's Happy Hour when they arrived. The lighting of the industrial-style chandeliers was a perfect match for the amber color of whiskey, and the liquor’s mellow fragrance rose up through the air, making the night even tenderer. After a few drinks, both of them were a little drunk. They went out of the bar, one behind the other. The air of Toronto in August was cool and cozy. There were few pedestrians on the street, along which all the shops were closed. It was almost completely dark except for the neon lights of signs that were blinking. The red and green rays got mixed together, giving an amazingly harmonic look. Steve steadied himself on the red brick wall of the bar, then turned his head to look at Jared in a blur, "It's… late. You wanna sleepover at my house tonight?" Jared was kind of hoping that he said that, "Sure. And please, please tell me that hot sis isn't at home! I can't stand another meal that she makes." Steve was amused by the hot sister joke and tapped Jared on the shoulder. His laughter obscured the faint sound of Guns N' Roses's "Paradise City" that was coming from behind the thick iron door of the bar, "I promise. She is finally fed up with my shreddy shreds, thank God…" Steve laughed so hard that his body leaned to one side, so Jared took the chance and held him. The slightly high temperature resulted from alcohol passed through the clothes to his palm.</p><p>Steve opened the door with a key. Jared quickly found the switch on the wall with ease, and when he was about to press it, Steve said: "Don't… Too bright." Jared sighed, "Fine. But if you wanna see tomorrow's sun with all your limbs attached, you'd better grab my arm. I'll lead you to the bedroom." Steve was too drunk to think, so he followed his instructions, with his head leaning on Jared unconsciously. Jared could smell the vague odor of whiskey in his breath, as well as the fragrance of soap on his clothes. What a nerd! As he led him up the stairs, he teased silently, but then he slowed down his pace more. Jared opened the door of the master bedroom. A weird amorous sense spread from the doorknob to his body. He shook his head.</p><p>"Here we are. Your room is such a mess! Can't you put your guitars away nicely? Although you won’t break them with your little body even if you step on them." Jared said. He picked up several Kiesel and leaned them against the wall. The colorful bodies of guitars sparkled dimly in the night light. After the reorganization, he turned his head to see Steve. Steve sat on the edge of the bed blankly, staring at either his relatively small guitar collection or Jared. Jared waved his hand in front of him, "Bro, whatcha looking at? Your Djent daddy is so hot, isn't he?" Steve came to his mind, scrolled his eyes, and lay down on the bed. His body almost sank in the blanket, "God… Even the brown note is better than you… At least… At least it can make a contribution to my bathroom time." Jared snorted, "That's drunk people's bullshit." He leaned over, took off his glasses, and put them on the nightstand. On the top scattered some picks, of which the glasses knocked off onto the floor. It made a slight clash when it touched the hard-wood floor.</p><p>Steve slowly rolled himself to the center of the bed. He wanted to pull over the blanket but was too drunk to make an effort. "Give me a hand… Jared." He mumbled. Jared kneeled down on his bed and tucked him in, and djently squeezed Stevie's arm. "You are so weak, Steve. No wonder you had a hard time lifting your stupid twenty-string guitar." Steve said: "My twenty-string is so much Djentier than you eighteen-string one," he burped a little, "Like you are… I am two years older than you. Same thing, Mr. Dines." He turned over and faced Jared. In the beige, dim light, Steve squinted and gave him a smirk. His pastel lips darkened a little as if they were soaked in alcohol. Jared gazed at him for a long time, and when his eyes met his, he didn't turn away. They stared at each other for a while. Jared cleared his throat and looked away, "I'm going to the guest room. Good night, Steve." Steve pulled his sleeve and said: "I'm not tired. Play something for me. I wanna see… I wanna see if you can play anything else except Djent." Jared tilted his head and looked sideways at Steve, "Have I already taught you a lesson today in the competition? Fine, you are gonna worship your Djent Daddy even more now."</p><p>Jared ran his fingers over a row of guitar necks. The strings slid through his fingertips briskly and gave a low, humming sound. He looked at the person who collapsed on the bed, sneered at his capacity of liquor, and chose the Orangewood Acoustic over the electric ones. He came back to the bed and sat down, leaning on the bed's head, then played a C chord. The clear sound of acoustic guitar echoed in the room. Steve raised his eyes, "An acoustic? Jared… You never cease to disappoint me. Why… Why don't you just pick up a ukulele… and play me "Somewhere Over the Rainbow"?" Jared said: "Your alcohol-occupied head cannot handle anything metal right now, pretty little city boy. Trust me."</p><p>Jared played a few random ascending scales, made sure that he was sober enough to move his fingers, and started to play "Oh! Sweet Nuthin’" by The Velvet Underground. The original was in adagio, but he slowed down the speed even more. The notes flowed gently in the room; outside, the distant, flickering skyline of downtown Toronto mirrored on the French window, beside which the curtain was quivering soundlessly in the night wind. Jared sang the lyrics in a low voice; when he had a forgotten line, he replaced it with humming. There weren't glamorous, advanced techniques such as sweep picking or tapping, but the occasional vibratos made the song languid and sexy. During the seven minutes of the song, no one spoke. The music was all they needed, and silence is gold.</p><p>The song was over. When the last several notes disappeared in the seemingly still air, Jared heaved a sigh and looked down at Steve. Steve was already asleep, with his eyelashes fluttering slightly. His shoulder was exposed outside the blanket, which moved up and down slowly as he breathed. Jared tucked him in again, stroked his arm, and stood up. After he put the guitar on the hanger, he dimmed the night light. He knew that Steve likes to leave the light on. He walked out of the room and closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>